


Going for a Ride

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [20]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fun, Happy again, Heartwarming, Older Woman/Younger Man, Smile, Wordcount: 100, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James wants to bring Stevie's smile back.





	Going for a Ride

James' heart was breaking. He'd just met Stevie, but he liked the girl very much. Life could be so unfair, and this was one more proof of it.

 

His eyes searched Olivia's for a minute. They locked, and after a moment she nodded. He then turned his attention back to the girl.

 

"Stevie, what would you say about you and I going for a ride in the Aston Martin?"

 

No sooner had the words left his mouth then Stevie's face lit up.

 

"Really???"

 

James nodded. "Really."

 

A smiled appeared on Olivia’s face. This was why she loved him so much.

 


End file.
